La salvacion de Hermione
by martii.allende
Summary: Tras el enngaño de Ron, Hermione desaparece del mundo magico. Ahora vive como una vulgar mmodelo. Hasta que llega una persona...


_**PRÓLOGO**_

_aclaracion... ni los personajes ni nada es mio, excepto las ideas. ahora solo me_

_queda decirles que disfruten mucho y dejen RR_

- Jeff, el es el señor Michael Levitt, el hombre que financiara el próximo desfile, y quiere modelos, las mejores, las mas hermosas. En esta ocacion el tema del desfile serán obras clásicas, como El fantasma de la opera, Rome y Julieta. Tu entiendes, las modelos serán vestirán vestidos de época… que te parece la idea?

- Me parece una idea explendida… y creo suponer que hablando de mejores quieren que modele mi ultimo encuentro, Hermione Granger - pregunto Jeff, el manager de la misma

- Bueno, es una muy linda modelo… - decía el diseñador

- Por lo que eh visto la joven esta media deteriorada… demasiadas ojeras - exclamo el señor Levitt

- Con un poco de maquillaje se arregla, ella es la indicada.

Los tres hombres se dirigieron a sellar el trata y hablar los temas económicos.

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE HERMIONE

Había comido demasiado, de nuevo había comido en exceso y ahora se dirigía al baño a vomitar.

Luego de que Voldemort fue derrotado, todo parecía ir por el buen camino, ella estaba con Ron y eran muy felices, había entrado a trabajar en el ministerio en la parte de relaciones con el mundo no mágico, era alguien importante al igual que su novio, que junto a Harry eran Aurores. Seis meses después de la derrota de Voldemort su madre murió y un mes después su padre, ella quedo destruida, y no tenia animos de nada, Ron se mostraba, en un principio comprensivo, pero después de dos meses llegaba muy entrada la noche a la casa, se ausentaba por días diciendo que tenia que trabajar. En fin ya no era el mismo, un dia Hermione decidió ser la misma de antes, ese dia Ron se quedaría hasta tarde en la oficina haciendo unos expedientes sobres unos mortifagos aun muertos. Hermione decidió ir a verlo para luego ir a comer, y tener una hermosa noche de reconciliación… al llegar al ministerio se adentro en el cuartel de Aurores, y comenzó a escuchar risitas y gemidos, totalmente indignada por lo que tenia que escuchar siguió su camino hacia la oficina de su pareja, pero los gemidos y las risitas cada vez se escuchaban mas altos, y esta se puso nerviosa y comenzó a caminar mas rápido, al llegar a la oficina de Ron ya era mas que obvio que las risitas provenían de SU oficina, rogándole a Merlín y a Dios para que eso fuera sola una pesadilla, abrió un poquito la puerta, y allí estaban Ron y SU asistente Susan desnudándose de lo mas apasionados, sin pudor alguno y in derramar ni una lagrima Hermione entro en la oficina, al verla Ron soltó de inmediato a la secretaria, diciéndole que ella se le había tirado, Hermione se limito a darle una gran bofetada y dejarle sobre la mesa el anillo de compromiso, con asco miro a su secretaria, dio la vuelta y se marcho con decisión y elegancia, escuchaba como Ron le gritaba y sabia que la seguiría, asique se dio la vuelta y Ron en bóxer estaba atrás suyo, le lanzo un petrificus a el y a la secretaria que la observaba temerosa y se marcho, al legar a su casa rompió a llorar, lloro toda la noche, ya cuando amanecía ayudada por su varita recogió sus cosas mas valiosas, entre ellas una foto de sus padres, unas mudas de ropa y escribió unas cuantas notas, a Ron solo le puso

NO ME BUSQUES

A sus amigos, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, y los Weasley

SIENTO NO DESPEDIRME AMIGOS, PERO NO TENGO EL VALOR, ME IRE LEJOS, NO ME BUSQUEN PORQUE NO LO LOGRARAN,

LOS QUIERE HERMIONE

Le escribió una carta de renuncia a Kingsley, el nuevo ministro, y se fue, se fue para siempre.

Hacia un año de este acontecimiento, ahora vivía, sola, en un departamento en Nueva York era una modelo, pero eso le pedía muchas cosas, no podía pesar más de 50 kg, por lo que se la pasaba haciendo ejercicio en su casa, la cosa se ponía dura cuando estaba triste y comía mucho, con un sentimiento de culpa y locura vomitaba para no engordar, y así estaba escuálida, ojerosa, destruida y para colmo… sola. Muchas veces se había planteado ir al callejón Diagon a ver un poco de su mundo, o ir a ver a sus amigos. Pero ella se había jurado nunca mas volver.

tu vida es un asco Hermione… pero que mas da si te mueres hoy o mañana, no hay nadie por el cual quiera seguir viviendopensó mientras regresaba del baño después de haber vomitado y se tiraba en un sillón. Se quedo dormida, y soño como siempre con Hogwarts, en el único momento de su vida que se permitia recordar el mundo mágico era en los sueños.

EN EL SUEÑO DE HERMIONE

Ella leía tranquilamente bajo un árbol a orillas del lago cuando una vos que hacia años que no escuchaba, ni en sueños, la saco de sus pensamientos

- HERMS! - grito Nimphadora Lupin mientras corria hacia la ojimiel

- TONKS! - exclamo Hermione dejándose abrazar por su amiga

- Como te hecho de menos pequeña, estas…

- Horrible, ojerosa, escuálida, sin gracia… sin vida - dijo Hermione acomodándose en el regaso de Tonks

- Debes volver… debes volver Hermione, no sabes la de cosas que tienes que ahacer allí… Remus y yo…

- Basta, no me chantajes no voy a volver porque ustedes piensen que es lo correcto

- Allí esta tu vida… tus amigos todo

- Allí esta el… y no quiero verlo

- Pero…

- El me destruyo la vida Tonks! - le grito Hermione

- Esa no es la Hermione que yo conoci, la fuerte y valiente!

- Pues a ella la destruyeron - volvió a gritarle, esta ves con lagrimas en sus mejillas

- No puedes huir de tu pasado, debes enfrentarlo, porque es tu vida y tarde o temprano tendras que volver… esta no es la vida que mereces vivr Hermione..

- No tengo por quien vivir - exclamo tozuda

- Bueno… ya veras que no es asi… ahora debo irme mi niña… hay viene Remus - ambas se pusieron de pie, Hermione se dejo abrazar por su antiguo profesor, este le sonrio con lastima y se limito a decirle que le hechaba de menos. Tonks y Remus se despidieron y Hermione llorando los vio perderse por el Bosque Prohibido.

FUERA DEL SUEÑO

Hermione se levanto llorando, todo eso había sido tan real… se limpio las lagrimas no voy a volver… no tengo por quien! exclamo y se puso a ver televisión por miedo a que los fantasmas de su pasado la molestaran de nuevo.

Al dia siguiente su manager le dijo que en una semana tendría que ir a unas islas caribeñas, Las Bahamas, a desfilar, sin ninguna emoción Hermione acepto, pero su manager le repitió una y otra vez que se cuidara. Atormentada Hermione decidio no comer en toda la semana.

ES HOGWARTS

- Dumbeldore… no tengo idea a quien pondré este año como profesor de Pociones, no puedo poner nuevamente a Severus, va a ser el tercer año que impartirá dos materia… - decía preocupada la Directora Minerva Macgonagall

- Por mi no se moleste… no me importa - dijo la fría vos de Snape

- No esperaba menos de ti Severus… pero Minerva tiene razón, y creo que tengo a la persona indicada…

- Quien? - pregunto ansiosa la directora

- Pues… una de sus alumnas favoritas… mejor dicho ex alumna… todavía no se lo imaginan? - pregunto con una sonrisa el retrato de Dumbeldore

- Quien? - Preguntas Snape nunca frío

- Pues ... Hermione Granger

- Hermione? - pregunto extrañada - Albus por Dios… no tengo idea donde esta esa niña… hace un año que nadie sabe de ella, se esfumo…

- Pues averiguremos donde esta… - exclamo terco el profesor

- Yo creo… - Snape iba a tirar su veneno pero Macgonagall no lo dejo

- Esta decidido, ella es la indicada… y cuento contigo Severus para que la ayudes a familiarizarse con la materia

- Como quieran… - dijo Snape mientras se levantaba y se iba… genial, ahora tendre que soportar a la sabelotodo esa…

- Albus… donde buscare a la joven? - pregunto

- Creo que en unos minutos llegara tu respuesta - unos minutos después una lechuza blanca enviada por el mismo ministro aterrizo en el escritorio de la directora, con una revista muggle y Hermione en la tapa, donde decía que ella desfilaría en las Bahamas. La carta del ministro decía que había buscado a Hermione desde su desaparición, y que lo único que encontró fue aquello, rápidamente la directora le escribió diciéndole que ella misma la iria a buscar el próximo viernes, ya que al lunes siguiente darían comienzo un nuevo año escolar.


End file.
